


Wow, Your Ass is Amazing New Kid!

by FlamingGamingFruit



Category: South Park, South Park: Fractured But Whole
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Curiosity, F/F, F/M, FBW AU, M/M, Multi, New Kid is Casmir, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible other OC's - Freeform, Praise the booty, ass worship, check notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingGamingFruit/pseuds/FlamingGamingFruit
Summary: Important: This story has been gone through, reworked and reworded in places I deemed appropriate. Some things have changed.This is a story fanfic based literally on one line said during my playthrough of "The Fractured But Whole." Slight Spoilers, but not really.The line itself was said the first time Stan used the 'Sandblaster' ability with the help of ButtHole/New Kid. After 'inserting' the air pump, Stan was heard to say, "Your ass is amazing New Kid!" and in my horribly corrupt mind, I took all the context away, kept South Park as a theme and here we are.In the Au, I'm focusing on my OC as an object of sexual desire for most of the guys in town. They're all 18 year old High School Seniors or older. This story is beyond gay. It's a rainbow cornucopia of glitter and unicorns. Turn back now if such extreme homoerotica disturbs you.





	1. Viewer Friendly (Updated)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get to reading, I would like to thank you for coming to read my work! I'm equally proud and ashamed for this piece... which will steadily grow incredibly perverted with time. 
> 
> While most folks will ask for reviews... I will also do the same. 
> 
> Feedback is important to me and I am a firm believer that criticism grows a writer, much like sunshine grows a flower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, Casmir. Co-starring, all of your favorite South Park Characters that I could be bothered to fit in one chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back to read this revision. Looking over this old piece of work reminded me of how far I've come. That said, this piece has potential and after a year of hiatus, I realize this piece needs some revision as well as an actual continuation. SO here, in all it's glory, is my story, continued and rewritten. I hope you enjoy reading it.

There are few things in this world more uncomfortable than the sunshine filtering through the blinds in your room, shimmering in your eyes like an unwelcomed visitor and that visitor was a clown. A form on the bed groaned, shielding his eyes from the daylight before he sat up in bed. Messy haired and dreary eyed, Casmir coughed slightly as his hazy vision cleared, showing his all too familiar room. It was 7:15, and Friday. Standing up, and hearing the all too familiar cracks that came with it, he knew it was time to start the day. 

"Ugh." he grunted as he moved to his desk to shut his phone alarm off, letting the covers morning chill wake up his slender form. He rubbed his eyes, wiping the crusts away before finally doing a proper stretch, groaning out as the muscles pulled. After shutting his alarm down for the morning, he took note of three alerts that had come in during the evening. Still sleepy and waking, he ignored it for now and pulled on his PJ bottoms and made his way to the bathroom to get himself ready. 

Down below, he could hear his parents chatting, the sounds of light clanging and footsteps. His mother was likely making him an egg and toast before he went to school. His Dad was on the move, prepping for his shift at the bank. After cleaning himself up and applying a brush to his dark locks, he got dressed for the day, grabbed his bag and made his way downstairs. 

"Hey champ, how's it going?" His dad said, standing up and straightening his tie. The years had really done a lot of good for the family. His dad managed the bank downtown and his mother worked as an assistant at Tweek bros. Casmir shrugged, "I'm fine, Dad." he said, which always prompted a smile from the man. Cas felt his eyes rolling again. He'd been talking since he was 12. But considering he went all those years without saying a peep, it just made everyone around him all giddy. He assumed it would stop being a treat to people with time. But it still made everyone act like idiots. 

Then again, this was South Park. It wasn't getting any smarter. "Well, I'm glad to hear it." he said, emphasizing the word 'hear' before he quickly gave his son a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Go say good morning to Mom, kiddo. She's been getting excited for the presentation." he said as Cas nodded, "Are you actually going to be there or are you busy?" the boy asked before his Dad pulled out his phone. "I won't be able to make it in person, but who needs that when I've got this thing. She'll be streaming it to me. Anyway, it's a busy day at the bank. Gotta go!" he said before he grabbed his briefcase and quickly retreated outside. 

Cas quickly turned to the kitchen, but leaned on the arm of the couch and pulled his phone out. He could get some breakfast after he checked his alerts to see a few Facebook and Instagram updates. The thing he cared about was the three text messages he'd received. One was from Craig the night before, One was from Tweek at 3:30 in the morning. The last had been about 20 minutes before he woke up that morning... from Wendy. 

"Oh God, what is it this morning." He said as he opened his phone to view the messages, preparing for nothing but problems today. He figured that he'd save whatever sleep deprived ramblings Tweek sent him for last. Wendy had messaged him a time and few important notes from their meeting yesterday. This whole presentation wouldn't have even been possible without her. It was comforting to know he could rely on one person in this podunk town. She could actually get shit done. Next, he opened Craig's message. 

'Dude... we might have a problem.' it said and Cas pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing himself as he figured the problem was going to be whatever Tweek had sent him. Whenever there was a problem, Tweek usually was it. He loved the little insomniac nut job, but he drove Cas nuts most of the time. He'd been busy with homework until 11 last night. Between that, and the Youtube videos he watched in the background, he hadn't bothered checking his phone before bed. 

'I think i'm about to find out exactly what that problem is.' he text the boy back as he finally opened Tweek's text. Cas could've began swearing like a sailor at the message below. 

'I can't talk in front of the school, Cas! It's too much pressure. What if people throw things at us?! What if they torch my parent's coffee shop!' followed by a more objections and reasons about why he couldn't go through with actually standing in front of most South Park residents and a few camera crews and saying literally the fewest lines they could give him before the assembly. In fact, This presentation was mostly being given by himself and Wendy, with one subject for Craig and Tweek to cover that Craig agreed to do most of the talking. 

'Tweek, you have 4 lines to say. Stop freaking out. It's not the end of the world.' He said as he pocketed his phone before he finally proceeded to the Kitchen. 

"I was about to come get you. Thought you might be still sleeping." His mom said as she gestured to the plate on the table, and Cas let out a chuckle, "I wish, after this morning." he said as she adjusted her 'Tweak Bros' blouse. She was getting ready for her own shift at the other location that Tweek's parent's opened across town ('Their own little expansion!' as they had called it.) 

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she sat across from him as he bit into his toast. "It was last night. But this morning I got a text from-" 

"Tweek." they said unanimously, familiar with the blonde's unique disposition. Cas nodded, "He's panicking last moment as usual. He's afraid everything will go wrong, as usual. Even with all the precautions we've taken." he said as she reached across the table and took his hand. "Look, honey... this is a big step for all of you. It doesn't seem like it, but it's huge. And I'm proud my son is helping to form the first PFLAG coalition in South Park ever. You kids deserve representation outside your school club. Tweek will understand that." 

Cas laughed and rolled his eyes, "If his boyfriend couldn't calm him down, what hope do I have?" he said as she smirked and gave him a wink, "You are a pretty persuasive kid, Casmir. I believe in you." she said as he squeezed back, "Well, at least someone does. It's gonna be hard to give an accurate representation of proper interactions on 'Interacting with a gay couple' if we don't have a... couple." he said, as each mention of the word 'couple' harmed his own self confidence . 

His mom squeezed his hand again, "You're smart, cute and wonderful, honey. I promise you one day the man of your dreams is gonna show up and you'll forget what it felt like to be single." She said, sure that her beautiful boy wouldn't be alone forever. but Cas was a teenager. He knew he was an oddity in himself. The many people around South Park never quit reminding him about how different he was. And, sure, he embraced it. With time, he came to accept himself just as he was. But at times he wished he wasn't so damn different. 

He was one of the three black kids in town, and the only one who wasn't born and raised there. He was the only one of those three that was gay. He had long hair that wasn't like theirs either excusing color. It was chin length and straight. His body was male, but it was more feminine in shape. While he wasn't (Obviously) against the trans gendered community, he didn't identify. He was just a plain old 'Cis'. Nobody in the town got him, and even his best friends couldn't... everyone in town was just unable to fathom someone like him existing. Forget actually finding a boyfriend, as that concept was even more foreign than he was to this town.

Sometimes he wondered if it would be easier if he were a woman. But he shook his head as he heard his phone beep again, a text from Kyle. He had to get going if he wasn't going to be late for school. 

He quickly finished the last bites of his toast and egg before he deposited the dish in the sink, "Breakfast was good Mom, thanks. I need to get going or Kyle is gonna leave me behind." He said, completely serious. He'd done it before. "Alright Honey. I have to work until four. If you make it home, in between setting up for the presentation, I won't be home. But I'll see you at 6. I told Kyle and Stan's Mom's I'd sit with them. They're excited to see the presentation." she said as she kissed her son's cheek just as a car pulled up outside. A small Green Camery. It honked once, his first and final warning before Kyle would count to 15. 

"Gotta go." he said as he quickly walked to the door and opened it. Kyle was waiting, fingers tapping on the steering wheel with his thick hair bursting from his old Ushanka hat as he waited. Cas waved to the boy as he shut the door and cautiously walked over the icy steps before he got into the pleasantly warm car. 

"Morning, Cas." he said as the boy sat down, "Morning, Kyle." Cas replied as he got buckled in. Kyle quickly threw the car into drive and took off down the road. Cas regarded the red head from his spot... Kyle really had developed over the years. He was no muscle head, sure, but he'd bulked a bit from his years as Basketball Captain. He was still tall, lanky... but filled out a lot more. His face was firm, round. He was lightly stubbled, which only accentuated his pale skin, fiery hair and green eyes. Kyle was beyond handsome... sucks he was so amazingly heterosexual. Especially considering he came from such a progressive home. Hell, his own mother had been the first to agree to his proposal of starting a PFLAG at the last community meeting. 

He sighed, louder than intended and the ginger looked over, "Everything okay?" he asked as Cas shook himself and nodded, "No, I'm fine. I've got a huge speech tonight, with news crews actually showing up to film us for the Denver news and Tweek is freaking out." 

"You're not actually surprised, right? This is Tweek we're talking about. The same kid who didn't sleep the entire week of the Mayan Apocalypse back in '12, convinced he couldn't sleep through the pressure of the world ending." 

"With all the weird shit that happens in this town, how does the kid ever sleep? Never mind... I'm pretty sure he doesn't. Still, I wouldn't say I'm surprised more than I'm disappointed... I just want this one thing to go right. I've never done something this big. I know that sounds crazy after some of the shit we've done here but I was only tangentially involved. This is my mark on this town and I want it to be good." he said as Kyle pulled into the school parking lot and idled his car. 

"Well, if anyone can do it, Cas, it's you. Now come on... we've got 8 hours of mandated education before you're allowed to worry about that." 

"And a half drunk high school party to attend. Final Semester... I can't freaking wait." He said as he quickly stood and stretched outside in the frigid January air. 

"Let's do this."


	2. Coffee and Cheap Thrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important note: This is a series currently under revision. Grammar fixes, entire sentences are reworded or removed. Feedback is appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. It means a lot. 
> 
> Feel free to re-read this. This is completely being revised and fixed, as the first chapter has been
> 
> Kisses,  
> FGF

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend, Craig." Cas said, plopping into his seat during study hall. "I'm serious. How do you put up with this shit? I've been begging and bartering with this asshole for the better part of five periods and Tweek is no closer to conceding that this presentation is a good thing." Cas could swear it's actually gotten worse. His panicked ramblings and assumptions on the 'what if's' were getting more and more deluded. Obviously, Craig, Wendy and himself wanted to help, but Craig often said "The best thing to do is let him tire himself out and then try to talk to him. It was hard to get him to see reason or find confidence otherwise." 

That would be fine is they actually had the luxury of time on their hands. They did not. They had about 4 hours until they had to present, and nearly 3 of them would be spent checking wires, setting up chairs, figuring angles with the camera operators and he didn't have the minutes to fuck around with Tweek. The Spaz had to find his strength and pull through it. Cas had put most of November and December into this presentation. And even more time into their small time LGBTQ+ group at the school. The club had formed around himself, Tweek and Craig back in Sophomore year. Wendy was the first person to join, a Polysexual herself. Several of their friends had joined up, as allies, to learn more about LGBTQ+ culture. They were planning to go to Denver Pride in June. 

Long story short, Cas needed Tweek there. This was their club, and staying back just wasn't an option at this point for him. 

"I know you are. Look, I've been trying to get him to calm down all day, but there's no consoling him this time. Let me just give the presentation-" he said but Cas was already holding up a hand and fervently shaking his head, "The Point of your part in the presentation is to show and explain the normality of couple dynamics in real life. If you don't have your actual partner, able and willing to speak alongside you its going to lose it's impact." 

"Do you honestly believe that? Maybe people could assume he's got stage fright. That's a pretty common fear people have. You may not be freaking out like Tweek, but you're stressing about this more than he is. Is it really that important that he speaks?" Craig asked as Cas placed his bag on his desk, putting his head on it. "No, I guess not. But Jesus, Craig, this is our club. It's been ours for years. Tweek not speaking at it just doesn't feel right. Like, I need Tweek now. I never ask much of him. I don't expect him to perform open heart surgery... just say four lines to a group of people and then it's over." he said as Craig chuckled in his usual manner. 

"Now I'm picturing that. He'd probably saw through the heart." he said, which had Cas snickering at the idea. "We shouldn't laugh at that..." he said as Craig shrugged, "We're going to hell anyway, may as well laugh at our own expense." he retorted as the two settled in some friendly giggles. 

"Will you gay wads shut up? I'm busy up here." Cartman said from a few rows up. He was glaring at the two, sitting in front of his open Trig book. 

"Suffer, bitch." Cas said as Stan, who was sitting in the same row as Eric, started chuckling himself. "Ignore him." he said, turning in his seat to face them. 

"Kinda hard to do that when he's the size of half the room..." Craig said as Cartman turned, "I'm not fat, shit licker!" he said as Stan rolled his eyes and quickly moved to sit directly in front of them. Cas gave the football star a smile, which he returned. Stan, in contrast with Kyle, hadn't grown nearly as tall as his red headed friend, but he had the muscle mass to make up for it. He'd been switched to Running Back Freshman year, and had dedicated himself to bulking up. Where Kyle had lean muscle, Stan had a well stacked set of muscles, with guns so big he may as well open a shooting range. 

Like Kyle, however, he was utterly straight. Ever since he and Wendy called it quits, the Football Star was also quite the Playboy around school. He was the hottest single guy in school... and Cas was defiantly not his type. The worst part was that Stan had been one of the first allies to join the club. He said it was to support Wendy at first, but he grew to support all of them equally. "So, did you get our seats saved?" he asked and Cas gave him a look that screamed 'really, dude?' 

"You're in the club. What do you think, I saved you some seats by the trash outside? Our favorite allies get front row spots." he said and Stan smirked, "Good to know." he concluded when Craig remarked, "Wonder if he'll think that when he finds his chair beside the dumpster." Craig fake-whispered before the three descended into quiet chuckles again. 

Cas sighed as he bit his lip a bit, "To be honest, it may not go as smoothly as I've planned. Tweek is-" Stan quickly interrupted with, "Being Tweek?" he asked as Craig filled him in on the situation. by the end, Stan was shaking his head. "What are you gonna do?" 

Cas shrugged, opening his bag to rummage around for his laptop, "I don't know? Look up some cat videos and stress relief techniques and pray they work on him somehow... where is... oh shit." he said, hand rummaging around in the bag as he felt a distinct lack of a hard rectangular piece of circuitry and plastic. "Oh God, my laptop isn't in here. The whole presentation is on that thing!" he said, feeling panic set in as he knew he wouldn't have time to help set up, run home and get the laptop, and get back with any actual time to set up. Hands raking through his hair and letting out an annoyed groan into the fabric of his bag, hearing Stan pipe up, "Can you go home and get it? PC is usually pretty cool with you doing whatever you want." Stan said as Cas groaned again, "Don't remind me." he said as he looked to Craig, "Can you give me a ride back to my place? I've got a few bucks for gas money if you need it." he said as Craig shook his head, "I wouldn't ask you for money for that, Cas... but I didn't drive today." He said as the truth of the matter hit Cas like a ton of bricks. 

"Tweek did, right?" he asked and Craig nodded, pulling out his phone, "I'll tell him to do it... it may be your only chance to talk with him before the presentation, Cas." he said as the dark skinned boy nodded against the fabric of his bag. He didn't want to deal with this, on top of every other thing he had to deal with today. But a few moments later, Craig confirmed that Tweek would drive him back to his place. Cas quickly picked up his bag and motioned to the door, looking at the study hall 'teacher' who barely looked up from his phone as Cas escaped the room and quickly ran to the office to inform PC about his trip home. 

~~~

Tweek was more on edge than normal, shaking and twitching in his seat, hands wobbling on the wheel... but his driving was nearly perfect. Cas felt safer in Tweek's hands behind the wheel than anyone he knew. Despite his panicked disposition, he was a fantastic driver. There was a heavy tension in the air... Tweek felt it, and so did Cas. And the longer they spent time avoiding it, the less time Cas had to convince him to just say what they had for him. "Tweek-" 

"No! I can't do it Cas. It's too much! Ah!" he said as Cas let out a loud frustrated groan, "Tweek, we need you for this, for God's sake. You helped form this club!" 

"You and Craig formed it, I just went along with what you wanted!" he said as Cas shook his head, "You made no objections. You love objecting to things you don't like, Tweek. You were clearly okay with this happening as much as we were. And look! We've been going 25 members strong. 21 of those members are just allies... I mean, if we can find this many allies in South Park, how much worse can a few hundred people be?" he said and Tweek, twitching even worse than before, shook his head, "It could be even worse! What if some violent homophobes come and kill us! Or burn our houses down. Craig wouldn't forgive me-" he said as Cas pinched the bridge of his nose, "He wouldn't forgive whoever did it. Tweek. Please, I need you. It's not that much talking and-" The car screeched to a halt outside his house. "Go-go get the laptop. I'll wait here!" he said as Cas tapped his fingers on the window for a moment. 

"Come inside and get some fresh coffee. My mom manages the other store, remember? We get free coffee." He said... which tempted the blonde just enough to nod and come inside. Cas knew he had to convince Tweek here and Now. If he didn't his presentation would basically be ruined, in his mind. He couldn't let that happen. When he finally got inside, he quickly ran upstairs to get the laptop while Tweek rummaged in his cabinets for the coffee grounds. 

After the machine was safely tucked into his bag... he ran downstairs to find the Blonde sitting on his couch, fidgeting and awaiting the coffee to finish brewing. "Okay. Now that we're nice and comfortable," he said, setting the bag near the door and standing in front of the blonde, "We can talk about what it's going to take to get you up there, talking. We've made a lot of adjustments to make your part of this presentation easy, Tweek. There has to be something we can do to make your part easier!" he said as Tweek shook his head. "I can just stand there and not talk!" he said as Cas shook his head, "No, you both openly discussing relationships is integral to getting the point to stick. Treat lgbt couples like every other couple. You and Craig just... I need you to do this." He said, voice shouting a bit towards the end. Tweek flinched a bit as Cas' anger pooled from the stress, "I never ask for much, Tweek! I just need this one thing! I organize everything in this damn club, along with my own homework, college applications and track meets. There is so much I have to do and this one thing can't be done?!" he said, his frustration bubbling at the edge. 

Tweek heard the sounds of the coffee pot finishing, "The... the coffee is done. I need to go get it so I can get you back to school and-" he said, standing as Cas practically growled at him, shoving his shoulders. Tweek shrieked and gripped Cas as he fell back, pulling the mocha teen down with him. 

With a grunt, he landed and fell onto Tweek's chest... immediately feeling regret at his actions. "Tweek, I'm so sorry. I'm so-" 

"Soft." he muttered... not shaking even a little beneath him. Cas let his anger fade for a moment as the entirety of the situation hit him. His guilt had blocked most of his senses from registering for a few seconds. When they finally returned to him... he realized he was practically in Tweek's lap, whose hands were cupped firmly on his ass. Both hands enjoying a handful of the jeans-clad flesh. And he wasn't shaking. He wasn't even twitching like he always did. Cas felt his cheeks burn at the feeling... that his best friend's boyfriend, who is also one of his friends, was involved in his first remotely sexual groping. 

He felt the blonde Squeeze, gripping the soft cheeks in his hands as Cas shuddered at the feeling, heat rising in his chest before Tweek Squeezed again, cheeks reddening. Cas pressed back into it before sense finally reinserted itself and he stood up, dusting himself down. "G-get your coffee. We need to get back to the school-" he said as the blonde nodded before he quickly dashed into the kitchen. 

His body still burned with guilt and embarrassment... at the situation, and the fact that Tweek had basically cheated on his boyfriend with Cas. Sure it wasn't really romantic or intentional, but they hadn't stopped immediately... 

So why, he asked himself as the blonde came from the kitchen, sipping coffee with his head down... 

Why the hell did he like it so much???


	3. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now... our feature presentation... 
> 
> will be totally interrupted by some embarrassing bullshit. Prepare to be confronted, Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I will do as many authors do and shamelessly ask for reviews. But that's not all, I would like, by the time of the next chapter (No Rush) For any OC's you would like added sent in to me. 
> 
> Or, if you have an idea of who Cas should be with, please let me know. I love hearing from people who enjoy the work I do.
> 
> Also!!! I have actual art of Cas out there. I had it commissioned a while ago, and felt that, if you want an idea of what Cas looks like, feel free to check it out (Be warned, all of my content is NSFW, this piece is slightly less so.. but still naughty) 
> 
> http :// www . furaffinity . net /view/ 23545052/ (Remove spaces)

Cas felt the remainder of the day flew by like a blur after he got back to school. For the first time in his life he had no idea what his last class was even about. They hadn't changed lessons yet, so he had a pretty good idea... but he was so far gone after the afternoon's events that he literally couldn't be asked to focus on anything... other than that moment, starring into his crazy friends eyes and seeing... for once, he wasn't acting so crazy. And it wasn't some fear Cas had put into him. He distinctly said he was soft and... touched him. Intimately. On his parents couch, when Tweek was dating Craig. 

It was honestly that detail above all things that just made it bad. Cas hadn't just talked to his mother about being lonely only to be disgusted by physical attention. Just by Physical Attention when the other party was already happy. For that matter... Tweek? Tweek was just too much for him on a normal basis. He often admitted to loving the little psycho, but not like a boyfriend. He often asked Craig how he put up with it. Despite his refusal to answer, Cas chalked it up to being Craig's kink. 

Back on topic, the whole situation was throwing him for a loop, off track of his usual steely focus... because it wasn't that it was wrong. It wasn't that Tweek had done it. It wasn't even that he was lonely that bugged him the most. It was his innate love of the feeling. Loving the feeling of his hands intimately on his body. He went 18 whole years without even holding hands with anyone that wasn't his parents. He never was an affectionate person to begin with, and those few opportunities dwindled when he came out. 

He was a human being, and overly affectionate or not, he was like most humans. Most humans enjoyed physical contact. And now that the first opportunity had passed, he couldn't really enjoy it. He grunted, slamming a box down that was filled with several chords and Microphones as he caught the attention of several people setting up the gym. Wendy stepped off the stage where she was setting up the screen for the projector and the chairs they would be sitting in that night. "You okay, Cas?" She asked as he sat down on a chair. She stood in front of him, arms crossed and looking more than a little concerned for his well being... he was appreciative, but no where near ready to discuss the afternoons events. Not with Craig in the gym, or anyone else. And as much as he liked Wendy, he wasn't sure he trusted even her with this information. 

"It's nothing... at least nothing I want to discuss yet." He said honestly as she grimaced at him. "Not even with me?" she asked and he nodded, "Just need to sort myself out before I talk about it." he said as he shook his head and stood up, "I'll be alright. Come on, we have a lot to set up before the presentation... I can't let my own thoughts distract us." He said as she pat his shoulder and took the box he sat down to set up the microphones as he quickly approached his laptop and projector to ensure it was set up properly... then they'd finish wiring and seating before they ran through the presentation once. 

He had finally queued up the slide show and was clicking through the slides to ensure they were projecting correctly when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. When he turned his head, a familiar blue beanie stood over him. "Jesus, Craig... don't sneak up on me like that." He said, suddenly nervous starring into that familiar neutral face shadowed by the gym lights. "Sorry... I just need to talk to you alone for a sec. It's really important." He said as Cas frowned, "And this isn't? I'm pretty busy-" 

"Five Minutes tops. I just need to ask you about something we talked about. We'll be back with plenty of time to set everything up." He said as Cas sighed, saving his presentation and looking over to Wendy. "Be right back." He said as she nodded and the two proceeded towards the door. With each step, Cas felt his heart pound harder as Craig led him across the now nearly deserted school halls towards a dark classroom. His heart was roaring in his ears by the time Craig had opened the door to usher him in... The only other desk occupied by an all too familiar blonde picking at the edge of the desk. Cas inhaled sharply as he turned to see Craig holding up a sign of surrender. "Calm down, Cas. You're panicking more than Tweek." he said as the blonde suddenly let out a quick gasp at the sound of his name. Craig leaned against the wall and gestured to the blonde, "I assume you know why he and I are here?" He asked and Cas nodded, leaning on the teachers desk, ready to fling something if Craig attempted to kick his ass. 

"It was an accident Craig. I'm not even kidding! It wasn't intentional and didn't develop past-" 

"Him groping you, right?" He asked as Cas suddenly shut up, opting to nod in response. Craig let out a breath at the revelation and Cas felt his face burn under his scrutiny. Craig was always so damn neutral he never knew what he was feeling unless it was absolutely apparent. He didn't want to fight Craig... Craig and Tweek were two of the only friends he had that understood him in anyway. Losing him would kill Cas. 

"That's hot." He said, garnering a shocked stare from both Tweek and Cas, as the Raven haired male shrugged, "What? It is..." he said, looking between them, a small smirk forming on his lips as if he was imagining it. He quickly strode over to the blonde and kissed his head, which calmed the blonde momentarily. "I don't talk a lot about kinks I have often 'cause I don't wanna freak Tweek out but... Imagining him touching another guy while I watch is pretty fucking hot." 

"Jesus Craig, why do you have to say it that way?" Tweek said, running his fingers through his locks until Craig used a strong hand to massage Tweek's neck. Craig shrugged and turned his attention to Cas, "You're not in trouble, man. Chill. I mean, I usually like calling the shots... but Tweek taking charge of someone that isn't me is hot as hell." He said as Cas sat dumbfounded, only mouthing 'What the fuck?' once during Craig's speech so far. "Plus, the way he described it, it sounds like it calmed him down. Like... maybe enough to do the speech?" he asked as Cas raised an eyebrow, to which Craig rolled his eyes, "Come on, Cas, you aren't stupid." He said as Cas took a moment, putting the pieces together in his mind. 

"No way." He said as it hit him. Craig gave him an annoyed look, "You spent all Study Hall being upset about Tweek not being able to give the damn speech and now that we have a solution, you want to toss it out because it's unconventional?" 

"If Public Groping is unconventional, then yes! Do you realize what you're asking me to do in front of not only my mom, and the town... but hundreds of thousands of Colorado residents?" He said as Craig shrugged, "You wanted all 4 of us standing together on stage at the end. No one will be behind the stage, and no one will see." He said as Cas gave him a stupefied look, "That's somehow better? I'll be getting *secretly* groped by your boyfriend?" He said as Tweek let out another noise at the word boyfriend, nervous that his friend and partner were debating.

"Yes." He said, "You'll get the speech you want, I'll get to be there for it and no one will be the wiser. What's the problem?" He said as Cas pinched the bridge of his nose again, to which Craig quickly revised his statement, "Okay, you already pointed out what the problem is... what I mean is... is a couple minutes of groping really such a problem when we're trying to teach the folks of Colorado about fairness and equality-" 

"It spits in the face of stereotypes we face, Craig! 'All gay people are just sexual deviants and perverts!' Doing this will be a permanent mark on my life that in a way, they may have been right!" He said, eyes widening in realization as the implications hit his brain in the afterthoughts of his outburst. It had Craig smirking and Tweek looked at him with amazement. 

"You totally liked it, didn't you?" Craig accused... to which Cas made no objections despite his desire to refute the claim. But he was a terrible liar. Great at dodging and avoiding topics, but when directly accused he was like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. That made Craig the mom in this situation. Shaking off the weird analogy, he met the man's gaze, "So I like it when men touch me. Is that abnormal? I thought it came with the territory." Cas responded and Tweek cowards at the thought. 

"No, it's not just that... it's that this whole situation is tugging at your heart strings." He said and Cas did refute that, "No, I felt guilty, Craig! In case you're blind, I haven't exactly had a boyfriend since I was a kid. I've never been with anyone. Thus, It's not unnatural for me to like being touched. I felt guilty because it was Tweek, and Tweek is your boyfriend." He said. Craig shrugged, "And now I'm telling you I think it's hot, and don't mind if it happens again. So why bother continue feeling guilt?" He asked and Cas scowled, "All I'm feeling right now is anger and frustration at this day and you." He said as Craig chuckled, "Look, Cas, I'm just offering it up to you. The speech won't happen how you want it otherwise. We have two hours and no miracle options besides your ass. Make a choice here... either Tweek gropes you behind everyone's back, or you let me just take the whole speech. No pressure." He said as Cas looked between them for a few moments before placing his head in his hands and groaning loudly... making up his mind finally before he looked back up to them, ready to answer. "Look..." he said, not very eager to make a decision. 

~~~ 

Time seemed to fly by once the trio got back to the gym. The moments before the first guests arrived, the group quickly reviewed the slideshow. For a few moments, everything felt as normal as it always did. They joked and laughed as they normally did, noting a few inside jokes Cas and Wendy had slipped in during their writing. It was crazy how different things would feel once this presentation was done, even with how little it was actually gonna change in South Park. In his way, he was making a difference. It was enough for now. Today, South Park. Tomorrow, the world. 

The first of the guests, which was mostly news crews setting up and family members, arrived about half an hour before the presentation began. But with the minutes closing in on the presentation, the auditorium was filling up fast, packing seats and bursting out the edges as the four took position on the stage, Kyle taking his place by the laptop to work the slideshow (Which showed an unparalleled level of trust from Cas to the Ginger) and the seats were packed. 

"Nervous?" Wendy asked him as she took her spot beside him and he laughed, amused. "You have no fucking idea. I'm ready to get so smashed at the party." He said and she laughed, looking at Cas like he were crazy. "You?" She asked and he nodded, "After today... I need to cut loose for a bit. I just wanna look forward and not even remember today." He said and she laughed a bit before she turned forward and adjusted her skirt. He watched the clock finally wind down as he took his place on the stage, moments before the cameras would roll and he'd be on live. He watched as the various news cameras pointed at him, counting down from five until they pointed at him. 

In the final moments, when the camera lights came on, and applause rang out in the auditorium, Cas felt the last of his nervousness melt as he clapped his hands together and smiled for his money shot. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the South Park High School Auditorium. Please don't change the channel, you're gonna love this!" He said as a few chuckles rang out in the auditorium. He smirked as he caught his mothers eye, seated next to Sheila and Sharon. 

"Well, now that at least half of you are still tuned in, my name is Casmir, or Cas to my friends. Getting the big point out of the way... I'm gay." He said, feeling a small lead weight lift off his chest as if coming out were a big deal to him at this point. "Wow, that was easy!" He said sarcastically before he gestured to the monitor. "You may be asking yourself why this is a big deal. The world is moving forward, accepting people as they are... but for some it still remains a point of confusion or even, in bad cases, misunderstanding. I'm one of the lucky ones, blessed with two wonderful parents who accepted me, and even more so by many amazing friends and a great little town that has grown to accept me in it's odd little world. And even better, I'm not alone in it." He said, as the lights came on to illuminate his friends behind him. "We are the founding members of the South Park Chapter of Outreach, a program dedicated to the healthy environment of LGBT youth and their allies. We've been around for over 2 years and have officially 25 members going strong." He said as the audience clapped. "Thank you." he said, waiting for it to die down. 

"While we're obviously happy with the progress we've already made, we're still facing a few obstacles in the way of progress and understanding. We've been very lucky here, but there are many cases that are nothing like ours. Many of them are worse. LGBTQ+ youth are in the top percentiles of homeless persons in America, cast out from their homes for one reason or another. It's lead to an increase in child prostitution, drug abuse and many other issues that we hope to start solving today. This meeting isn't to discuss our chapter, but rather to begin writing a new one, with the second Pro-LGBTQ group in South Park. South Park PFLAG." He said, as the slide changed to more applause from the audience. 

"This presentation, which will only take an hour of your time, is here to demonstrate the fundamentals of what PFLAG teaches and to help abolish the misunderstanding people find with the LGBTQ+. The best way to remove barriers is to understand who awaits on the other side. So, the first step we'll take in removing barriers in acronym. PFLAG and what it actually means. The group is officially called 'Parents of Lesbians and Gays." and serves as a way for parents to support their child if they identify with LGBT. SO what does it do?" 

~~~~

Cas felt like the entire assembly had passed in a second... Minutes flying as he and Wendy took the first forty five minutes to discuss the basics of what PFLAG attempts to teach, various types of identification and a small questionnaire with the audience... As the minutes dwindled down, Cas finally turned to look at his friends momentarily, "Now, to finish this presentation, I'd like to introduce our final two speakers... Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak, of Tweak brothers coffee." He said as the other three members came up and stood in close proximity to one another. Cas slung his arm over Wendy's shoulder, and Tweek stood in between him and Craig, who were holding hands on stage. 

Cas inhaled deeply as he felt Tweek's hand on his lower back, twitching gently as Craig cleared his throat, "What's up?" He said, clearing his throat again before speaking out, "As Cas said, I'm Craig and this is my boyfriend Tweek. He and I have been together for a long time, and we were the first out couple at the school." He said as Tweek squeaked a bit, hand immediately jumping down. Cas felt himself flinch slightly, biting his lip as Tweek got a handful of his backside, occasionally massaging and gripping it, not assisting in Cas' Blush. 

Fortunately... he stopped shaking and spoke as eloquently as he could manage, "It hasn't been easy... but we've had a lot of support from our friends and family. Sometimes people aren't sure about how to approach us, however, and couples like us. Despite their good nature, it causes people to treat us with too much respect, or has them putting us on a pedestal simply for being gay. This program is also dedicated to showing people how similar we are, rather than different." He said, hand lingering for a few moments longer before it resumed it's former position on his back. Cas let out a deep sigh, relieved that was over and they hadn't been caught... no one was wiser to their actions. Craig smiled and squeezed Tweek's hand, slightly expressing how proud he was at his ability to speak on stage. Craig immediately took over the rest of the speech. 

"While it's better than dismissing us for being different, what we seek to do rather than be made to feel better, is to feel like every other couple does. Because other than who we choose to date, we do and deal with just as many issues as others do." 

The final minutes of the presentation finally came to a close, and Cas was met with awe and relief as the audience stood to applaud the four. Wendy and Cas hugged before he turned to hug Craig and Tweek in joy... finally happy all their work was done. Their goals were met and, despite the immense discomfort Cas had been made to feel that day, it had worked. "Oh baby, I'm so proud of you!" His mother said, hugging him tightly as he stepped off the stage. "You were so good up there!" she finished, pulling away to kiss his head. "Thanks Mom." He said as she held up her phone, "Don't worry about Dad seeing it... he watched from home... my phone is pretty dead but he was glad to watch while he did some work at home. He said you were a natural. Now, how about we go home and get some pizza-" she said as he shook his head, "Actually, we're throwing a party at Token's house to celebrate the presentation and... well, just the start of our final Senior Semester." He said as she smirked and ruffled his locks. 

"Of course, dear. I forgot... just... stay safe, no drinking or smoking. If you come home drunk, you'll be grounded until you're thirty." She said as a hand landed on his shoulder. It was Stan, "Don't worry, Mrs. Monroe. We'll keep our friend out of trouble." he said as she play-swatted his chest, "Good. don't think I wont whoop you if you don't." She joked as he came to stand beside Cas. "I'll give you a lift over. Kyle and Kenny are tagging... so you can sit in the front." he said as Cas nodded, "Thanks Stan... I'll message you when I'm coming home Mom... love you." He said as he hugged his mom once more before turning to the plethora of friends he had standing by the stage. They all slowly turned to stare at the duo, warm smiles on their faces as Cas smirked back, "Well... what the hell are we doing standing here? We're Seniors, let's party!!!" he said, causing the group to erupt in a cacophony of cheers, ready to forget their stresses for a few short moments.

And after today, Cas was beyond ready to forget his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think this is bad, wait till the next chapter, it's gonna be bad.  
> (Or good, depending on your pervert status...)

**Author's Note:**

> I would say 'Good God, what have I created' but I'll save that for the future chapters. Keep your eyes peeled for the next one.


End file.
